


The Incident

by BiteMeTechie (The_Injustice_Trinity)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Injustice_Trinity/pseuds/BiteMeTechie
Summary: There are some cases that Batman especially doesn't like to talk about.





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Free For All Fic For All--or FFAFFA for short--over on tumblr, specifically the 2012 round. Please pretend it hasn’t taken me five years to get back to uploading these.
> 
> **Prompt** : Killer Moth escapes Batman.

Dangling from the roof of a short, squat building on the waterfront, Drury Walker is more aware of the condition of his Killer Moth costume than ever before. It's definitely seen better days…

"Tell me what I want to know, Walker," the Batman says, shaking him back and forth like a ragdoll, "you were cellmates with Coyne; you know where he is."

His shirt begins to rip.

"I don't know, I swear!"

Batman doesn't notice as the fabric starts to give way. Or if he does, he doesn't care.

" _Tell me._ "

"I told you, I don't know! Please," Drury screeches, clawing at Batman's shoulders, "I'm begging you, please, don't drop—"

_Riiiiip._

Batman is left with a handful of purple fabric, fluttering in the breeze for a moment before he throws it aside and dives after Killer Moth.

_Splash!_

He hits the water a few scant seconds after the criminal does, and searches the inky depths of the water for several minutes for any sign of him.

There is none.

Afterward, Batman never tells the story of how Killer Moth escaped him. It might damage his reputation.

Killer Moth doesn't tell the story, either. It would finish his.


End file.
